a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection terminal of a coaxial cable, and more particularly to a coaxial cable terminal which is compatible with all kinds of coaxial cables of various apertures.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, a cable TV at home normally uses a coaxial cable for signal transmission. As being provided with advantages of a large bandwidth and not being easily interfered by noise signals, the coaxial cable has been widely applied to the home TV signal transmission. In addition, also due to the aforementioned merits, a lot of vendors have chosen the coaxial cable as a transmission medium for a broadband network.
Referring to FIG. 7, it shows a three-dimensional view of a conventional coaxial cable connector. As shown in the drawing, two ends of the conventional coaxial cable connector 3 are provided respectively with an opening 31, and locations close to the openings 31 are opened respectively with a rectangular notch 32 which forms two clamping arms 33. Each clamping arm 33 includes a tilted surface 34 which is extended obliquely, and the tilted surface 34 is further extended forward with a contact surface 35.
By the aforementioned structures, a user can insert a coaxial cable terminal 36 into any opening 31 of the coaxial cable connector 3 to clamp the coaxial cable terminal 36 by the contact surfaces 35 of the clamping arms 33, thereby achieving an effect of signal transmission.
Nevertheless, when using the aforementioned coaxial cable connector 3, following problems and shortcomings actually exist to be improved.
As the rectangular notches 32 are too close to two ends of the coaxial cable connector 3, impurities such as rain or dirt will easily intrude the contact surfaces 35 of the clamping arms 33, causing oxidation to further result in bad contact. Moreover, the clamping effect is not perfect and when the coaxial cable terminal 36 of a different aperture is inserted, elastic fatigue will be formed easily.
Accordingly, how to solve the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art is a direction of research and development for improvement by the present inventor and related vendors.